Having New Powers Doesn't Mean The End Of Our Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jet-Vac gains his supercharger powers, he's super excited about it, but will he still be there as a friend to his Portal Master, Jamie? Done for pokemonsora01. :)


**A story I did for pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Having New Powers Doesn't Mean The End Of Our Friendship**

"Hawk and awe!" Jet-Vac cried out as he did a few air tricks. "This new armor is fantastic!"

The Sky Baron was ecstatic because he was now one of the Superchargers and had been given new powers to go with it. Seeing how he could do more now with his powers, Jet-Vac was so hyped that he couldn't stop talking about it and he hung around a lot with the other Superchargers.

Rachel, who was hanging out with her Supercharger partner, Fiesta, set aside her guitar and went up to Jet-Vac. She had noticed how excited he was about his new powers and all, but she was worried because her cousin Jamie had been having a difficult week and would be seeking his friends for comfort. "Jet-Vac, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure," he said. "First, what do you think of my new powers?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "I know it's a huge thing for you, but maybe you should tone down on the bragging a bit."

She tried to keep her suggestion gentle so Jet-Vac wouldn't take it wrong, but she noticed how he seemed too excited to really listen to her. "Jamie's gonna be amazed when he sees me," he said.

Before Rachel could try to talk to him again, Jamie showed up beside them. "Hey, Jet-Vac," he said, seeing his friend in his new armor. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sure," said Jet-Vac. "Oh, before I forget, check this out."

As he finished performing a few tricks and showed the boy his new powers, they heard the other Superchargers call Jet-Vac over for some practice. "Looks like it's practice time again," said the Sky Baron. "We can hang out later, Jamie. Okay?"

"Fine," Jamie said quietly, not very happy as he watched Jet-Vac head off.

As the next couple of days went by, Jet-Vac trained more with the other Superchargers and was about to head to more training when he saw Jamie come up to him. "Hey, buddy, what's up?" Jet-Vac asked.

"Can you hang out with me today, Jet?" Jamie asked hopefully.

The Sky Baron was about to reply when he heard the other Superchargers calling to him. "There's trolls attacking one of the villages!" Said one of them. "We need your expertise on this one, Jet-Vac."

Jet-Vac nodded and turned to Jamie to apologize, but before he could even begin, the boy exploded at him. "You know what? Forget it!" He said. "You should have just told me you were too busy!"

Tears began to form in Jamie's eyes. "Well then, have fun with your Supercharger friends since they're more important to you than your other friends!"

Those words shocked Jet-Vac as he watched Jamie run off in tears and he sighed, feeling bad inside before feeling resolve fill him. "I'll make it up to him when I get back and he comes back," he promised himself.

But when he returned, Jamie wasn't there and he didn't return the next day.

But someone else did.

* * *

Rachel teleported outside the Academy and stormed past Flynn, Cali, and Persephone, who were shocked at how angry Rachel looked, but she didn't stop as she stormed inside the Main Hall, finding Jet-Vac and going up to him.

Jet-Vac, seeing that Rachel was super mad, fearfully backed up as she approached him, but she didn't stop until she had backed him up against the wall. "What did you say to Jamie?!" She asked angrily, glaring at him.

Unsure what she meant, he gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked, hoping his confused question would calm her down.

It did the opposite. "I found Jamie crying the other day!" She yelled at him. "I tried to comfort him to no avail and when I asked him what happened, he wouldn't answer me, but he was clutching a figurine of you! From that, I figured he was upset because of you!"

Jet-Vac flinched at her yelling, seeing her now glare harder at him. "How could you hurt Jamie like that when he's been there for you as your Portal Master?!" She asked him angrily.

Hit with the realization that Jamie was upset because Jet-Vac couldn't hang out with him due to missions with the other Superchargers, the Sky Baron now felt ashamed and his face took on a downcast expression.

Seeing this, Rachel's anger melted a little as she realized he felt the extent of her words. "Rachel, wait," Fiesta said gently, coming up to her. "When Jamie came by to ask Jet-Vac to hang out with him, he grew upset that Jet-Vac was seemingly choosing the Superchargers over hanging out with him and he stormed off before Jet-Vac could even say anything."

At his explanation, Rachel calmed down a bit more and saw Jet-Vac look up at her earnestly. "Is…Is Jamie okay?" He asked.

Her anger melting completely at his concern, Rachel shook her head, looking sad now. "No, he's not," she said. "He's had a rough week and he was hoping that spending time with his favorite Skylander would help him."

Now feeling terrible that he didn't consider Jamie's feelings over missions, Jet-Vac was quiet until he, Rachel, and Fiesta heard the other Superchargers come in. "Hey, Jet-Vac!" One of them called. "We need to get in some more practice! Come on!"

The Sky Baron looked over at them. "Sorry guys, but not this time," he said.

Nightfall, the Supercharger who had called out to him, looked furious. "What?!" She asked sharply. "Why are you refusing practice, newbie?!"

Before he could respond to her question, High Volt, the Tech Supercharger, came up. "Is it because of that boy the other day?" He asked gently, but also curiously.

Jet-Vac lifted his head up and glared at them. "That _boy_ is my Portal Master," he growled. "And he's more important to me than missions. I was just too hyped by my new powers to see that my bragging and going off on new missions was hurting Jamie."

Nightfall and High Volt both fell silent as Jet-Vac turned to Rachel. "Rach, can you convince Jamie to come back to the Academy?" He asked her.

She looked unsure. "I don't know, but I'll try," she promised.

* * *

The next day, Rachel returned with a reluctant Jamie beside her. Jet-Vac, who was talking to High Volt, saw them and felt even worse when he saw how upset Jamie looked. "Man, I really blew it," he said. "I can't believe I hurt him like that."

High Volt placed a hand on his shoulder. "If Jamie is what you've been telling me, Jet-Vac, then he'll forgive you," he said kindly.

Jet-Vac looked at him. "You think so?" He asked.

High Volt nodded. "You should go talk to him," he said encouragingly.

The Sky Baron took a deep breath. "You're right," he said and began walking over to Jamie and Rachel.

Fiesta had seen his Portal Master and her cousin come in and he went up to them, greeting them before looking at Jamie. "Hey, Jamie, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked.

"Give Jet-Vac a chance to talk to you?"

The boy nodded, but still looked sad and Rachel opened her arms, pulling Jamie into a comforting hug, to which he clung to her a bit before she gently released him. "If you need me, just give a holler," she said.

He nodded as he watched her leave with Fiesta and High Volt following her and saw Jet-Vac walk up to him. "Jamie," the Air Skylander began. "I'm so sorry. I was so hyped about my new powers that I didn't consider your feelings and…,"

That was as far as he got before Jamie stunned him by suddenly hugging him, crying into his shoulder. Hugging Jamie back, the Sky Baron began rubbing the boy's back, comforting him. "Jet-Vac?" He heard the boy say in a small voice.

"I'm here, kid," the Air Skylander said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said, sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry that I stormed off like that."

Jet-Vac continued rubbing his back. "What happened that you were having a rough week?" He asked.

"Bullies were bothering me again," said the boy. "I wanted to hang out with my friends to forget about the bullies."

He felt the Skylander gently push him back a little to look at him. "I don't like that bullies are bothering you, Jamie," he said. "Hasn't Rachel or another adult spoken to them?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't work," Jamie admitted.

Jet-Vac fell into deep thought before perking up. "I've got an idea," he said.

* * *

Rachel was in the Main Hall talking with Master Eon. "I've got to stop storming in here like that," she said, feeling a bit sheepish. "When I get protective of Jamie, I just go nuts like that."

Master Eon chuckled. "But it is your protectiveness and how fiercely you protect those you care about that makes you the Tech Portal Master," he said gently as he noticed Fiesta and High Volt were watching. "By the way, High Volt is in need of a Portal Master. Would you be interested?"

Rachel's face lit up. "Of course I would!" She said immediately and turned to look at High Volt as he came up to her. "By the way, I overheard you tell Jet-Vac to go talk to Jamie."

"Good friends like that are hard to come by," High Volt said. "And while there are a lot of missions, those missions should never be chosen over being there for your best friends."

"I agree," said Fiesta, coming up and shaking High Volt's hand. "Welcome to the team. You won't regret being Rachel's Skylander partner."

Rachel smiled. "Welcome aboard, High Volt," she said.

"Thank you, Tech Portal Master," he said. "I am honored to have you as my Portal Master."

"Ya-hoo!"

That shout drew their attention and they looked to see Jamie riding in the Jet Stream with Jet-Vac at the controls. The boy was yelling happily as they flew into the Academy and landed smoothly. Jamie jumped out, a huge smile on his face. "Thanks Jet-Vac!" He said enthusiastically as he then ran off, calling out over his shoulder, "I've got to tell Enigma!"

As he disappeared into the Academy, Rachel approached Jet-Vac as he dismounted the Jet Stream. "What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. Just blowing away Jamie's problems," Jet-Vac said, smiling as he gave Rachel a friendly wink.

Getting the joke, Rachel realized the Air Skylander also meant that he had gotten the bullies back for bothering Jamie. Smiling, she hugged him, surprising him. "Sorry I blindly accused you of hurting Jamie," she said, regret in her voice.

"It's okay, I don't blame you," he said, forgiving her as he returned her hug before she gently pulled away, smiling. Jet-Vac then looked at her. "Rachel, can you give me an honest answer?" He asked.

"Of course," she said instantly. "What is it?"

"Do you think I should be part of the Superchargers?" He asked, his uncertainty clear in his voice. "I don't want to choose missions over Jamie again."

Rachel smiled at his loyalty to Jamie and looked at him. "Don't throw away your powers like that," she said to him. "You can be a Supercharger and still be a great friend to Jamie."

"She's right," said High Volt and Fiesta nodded in agreement.

Rachel smiled again. "Besides, you know how much Jamie loves flying," she said.

Jet-Vac laughed. "That's the truth," he said, nodding with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
